cartoonvorefandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Fat
Baby Fat is an extensive series of games and comics created by AdjectiveNounCombo, in which a teenage girl, Zoey, reveals her monster appetite, and explores her limits with Phil the babysitter. The first iteration of the Baby Fat universe was the eponymously titled point-and-click style Flash game, released on May 18 2015. In it, the player (later known as "Phil") makes their way through what turns out to be a very peculiar babysitting gig. The player encounters different scenarios based on the choice of dialogue and/or actions they select. The point and click style is slightly reminiscent of games like kings quest or lucasarts games (such as Monkey Island series and Grim Fandango). The first flash game underwent several updates and expansions, the first mostly for bug issues. The next major update came on June 3 2015 and included the "Pet Store Arc" ; a quick restart button ; and vocal stylings by Vore-acious, the first voice actress for the main character, Zoey. Another update was planned but soon outgrew the limits of the original Flash file and instead became "The Pantry Expansion" the first offshoot game in the BabyFat series, released June 27, 2015. The pantry expansion itself underwent several updates and like it had with the previous game begat an update that also outgrew the limits of the Flash file. This time the update became "The Deep End" the third installment to the BabyFat universe. Character profiles Zoey by adjectivenouncombo-d9qloog.png|Zoey Dardana|link=Baby_Fat/Zoey_Dardana Interactive games Baby Fat Zoey se traga una serpiente Babyfat 1 1760 g.gif Babyfat 1 1760.jpeg Babyfat 1 1884.jpeg Babyfat 1 1897.jpeg Babyfat 1 2091.jpeg Babyfat 1 2186.jpeg Babyfat 1 2223.jpeg Babyfat 1 2323.jpeg Zoey swallows a dog Babyfat 1 4445.jpeg Babyfat 1 4509.jpeg Babyfat 1 4554 g.gif| Babyfat 1 4554.jpeg Babyfat 1 4714.jpeg Babyfat 1 4816.jpeg Babyfat 1 4891.jpeg Babyfat 1 4975.jpeg Babyfat 1 12579 g.gif Babyfat 1 11724.jpeg Babyfat 1 12579.jpeg Babyfat 1 13328.jpeg Babyfat 1 13658.jpeg Babyfat 1 16713.jpeg Babyfat 1 16789.jpeg Babyfat 1 16891.jpeg| Babyfat 1 17580.jpeg Babyfat 1 18395.jpeg Babyfat 1 18396.jpeg Zoey swallows fish Babyfat 1 21026 g.gif Babyfat 1 21026.jpeg Babyfat 1 21267.jpeg Babyfat 1 21312.jpeg Babyfat 1 21334.jpeg Babyfat 1 21525.jpeg The player feeds Zoey fish Babyfat 1 24603.jpeg Babyfat 1 24638 g.gif Babyfat 1 24678.jpeg Babyfat 1 24888.jpeg Zoey swallows a pony Babyfat 1 43772 g.gif| Babyfat 1 43772.jpeg Babyfat 1 43836.jpeg Babyfat 1 43938.jpeg Babyfat 1 44040.jpeg Babyfat 1 44145.jpeg Babyfat 1 44241.jpeg Babyfat 1 44325.jpeg Babyfat 1 44415.jpeg Babyfat 1 44514.jpeg Babyfat 1 44707.jpeg Babyfat 1 44738.jpeg Babyfat 1 44900.jpeg Zoey swallows kittens Babyfat 1 46903.jpeg Babyfat 1 47040 g.gif| Babyfat 1 47185.jpeg Babyfat 1 47527.jpeg Babyfat 1 47713.jpeg Babyfat 1 47714.jpeg Babyfat 1 48049.jpeg Babyfat 1 48268.jpeg| Zoey swallows fish Babyfat 1 58082.jpeg Babyfat 1 58168.jpeg Babyfat 1 58202.jpeg Babyfat 1 58415.jpeg Babyfat 1 58635.jpeg Babyfat 1 54469.jpeg Babyfat 1 54469 g.gif Babyfat 1 55110.jpeg Babyfat 1 55110 g.gif| Babyfat 1 55686.jpeg Babyfat 1 55884.jpeg Zoey swallows a bird Babyfat 1b 0082.jpeg Babyfat 1b 1724.jpeg Babyfat 1b 1735.jpeg Babyfat 1b 2152.jpeg Babyfat 1b 2166.jpeg Babyfat 1b 2207.jpeg Babyfat 1b 2258.jpeg Babyfat 1b 2435.jpeg Babyfat 1b 2879.jpeg Babyfat 1b 3164.jpeg|Digestion Babyfat 1b 3611.jpeg| Digestion Babyfat 1b 4025.jpeg|Digestion Zoey swallows guinea pigs Babyfat 1b 5127.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5239.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5503.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5567.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5576.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5711.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5730.jpeg Babyfat 1b 5939.jpeg Zoey swallows the player Babyfat 1 6742.jpeg| Babyfat 1 6861.jpeg Babyfat 1 6896.jpeg Babyfat 1 7274 g.gif| Babyfat 1 7292.jpeg Baby Fat: The Pantry Expansion Zoey orders pizza and swallows the delivery boy Babyfat 2a 0778.jpeg Babyfat 2a 0995.jpeg Babyfat 2a 1000.jpeg Babyfat 2a 1162.jpeg Babyfat 2a 1240.jpeg Babyfat 2a 1302.jpeg Babyfat 2a 1457.jpeg Babyfat 2a 1826.jpeg Babyfat 2a 2093.jpeg Babyfat 2a 2175.jpeg Babyfat 2a 2399.jpeg Babyfat 2a 2495.jpeg Zoey swallows a lost girl Babyfatpantry_clip2_0783.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_0983.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1013.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1272.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1365_g.gif Babyfatpantry_clip2_1385.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1423.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1450.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1627.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_1710.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 1972.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 1973.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2083.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2230.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2231.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2231 g.gif Babyfatpantry clip2 2344.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2510.jpeg Zoey throws up the girl and then swallows the player Babyfatpantry_clip2_3669.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_3888_g.gif Babyfatpantry_clip2_3888.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_3968.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_4148.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_4229.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_4230.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_4258.jpeg Babyfatpantry_clip2_4514.jpeg Zoey swallows two kids in a playground Babyfatpantry clip2 4697.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4730.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4810 g.gif Babyfatpantry clip2 4810.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4835.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4847.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4889.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4929.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4961.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 4983.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 5022.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 5051.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 5079.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 5274.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 5443.jpeg Zoey swallows a curious kid on the playground Babyfatpantry clip2 2544.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2595.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2655.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2698 g.gif Babyfatpantry clip2 2698.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2726.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2733.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2777.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2795.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2818.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2843.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2862.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2910.jpeg Babyfatpantry clip2 2996.jpeg Zoey swallows a rooster Babyfat clip14 1033.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1034.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1149.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1260.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1334.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1407.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1462.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1572.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1725.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1754.jpeg Babyfat clip14 1795.jpeg Babyfat clip14 2010.jpeg Babyfat clip14 2194.jpeg Babyfat clip14 2281.jpeg Babyfat clip14 2329.jpeg Babyfat clip14 2350.jpeg Babyfat clip14 2481.jpeg Zoey swallows what appears to be miniature people Babyfat clip14 3517.jpeg Babyfat clip14 3557.jpeg Babyfat clip14 3589.jpeg Babyfat clip14 3664.jpeg Babyfat clip14 3780.jpeg Babyfat clip14 4085.jpeg Babyfat clip14 4126.jpeg Babyfat clip14 4215.jpeg Babyfat clip14 4346.jpeg Babyfat clip14 4507.jpeg Babyfat clip14 4612.jpeg Babyfat clip14 5242.jpeg Babyfat clip14 5432.jpeg Zoey covers the player in juice then swallows them Babyfat clip14 9313.jpeg Babyfat clip14 9625.jpeg Babyfat clip14 9785.jpeg Babyfat clip14 9835.jpeg Babyfat clip14 10002.jpeg Babyfat clip14 10235.jpeg Zoey swallows the player after you refuse to feed her what appears to be miniature people Babyfat clip14 11059.jpeg Babyfat clip14 11070.jpeg Babyfat clip14 11275.jpeg Babyfat clip14 11280.jpeg Babyfat clip14 11565.jpeg Zoeys mom swallows you Babyfat clip14 13894.jpeg Babyfat clip14 13939.jpeg Babyfat clip14 14016.jpeg Babyfat clip14 14046.jpeg Babyfat clip14 14281.jpeg Baby Fat: Deep End Zoey swallows a rude teen in the dressing room Babyfat clip14 22090.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22102.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22115.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22140.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22159.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22275.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22402.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22452.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22590.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22710 g.gif Babyfat clip14 22710.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22809.jpeg Babyfat clip14 22928.jpeg Babyfat clip14 23167.jpeg Zoey swallows three kids from the children's pool Babyfat clip14 14996.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15131.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15232.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15280.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15382.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15433.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15538.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15539.jpeg Babyfat clip14 15734.jpeg Zoey swallows a rude teen in the pool Babyfat_clip14_16781.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_16785.jpeg|thumb]] Babyfat_clip14_16875.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17114.jpeg Zoey swallows at least five adults in the swimming pool, then the lifeguard Babyfat_clip14_17175.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17330.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17574.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17607.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17722.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17738.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_17882.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18002.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18206.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18235.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18487.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18633.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18793.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_18838.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_19037.jpeg Babyfat_clip14_19298.jpeg Zoey swallows a rude teen as they jump off a diving board Babyfat clip14 21152.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21192.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21272.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21452.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21472.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21479.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21573.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21696.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21736.jpeg Babyfat clip14 21743.jpeg Zoey heads to the Jacuzzi after swallowing the rude teen, and digests them Babyfat clip14 23423.jpeg Babyfat clip14 23666.jpeg Babyfat clip14 23741.jpeg Babyfat clip14 23936.jpeg Babyfat clip14 24111.jpeg Zoey stays at the pool after the Jacuzzi Babyfat clip14 24214.jpeg Babyfat clip14 24401.jpeg Babyfat clip14 24703.jpeg Babyfat clip14 24743.jpeg Babyfat clip14 24868.jpeg Babyfat clip14 24970 g.gif Babyfat clip14 25104.jpeg Babyfat clip14 25200.jpeg Babyfat clip14 25487.jpeg Babyfat clip14 25608.jpeg Babyfat clip14 25613.jpeg Babyfat clip14 25766.jpeg Zoey heads to the mall after the Jacuzzi Babyfat_clip15_0670.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_0826.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1078.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1204.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1387.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1392.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1498.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1654.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1662.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1822.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1881.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1882.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_1977.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_2146.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_2274.jpeg Babyfat_clip15_2446.jpeg Zoey swallows a teen in the arcade Babyfat clip15 3764.jpeg Babyfat clip15 3842.jpeg Babyfat clip15 3899.jpeg Babyfat clip15 3920.jpeg Babyfat clip15 3947.jpeg Babyfat clip15 3989.jpeg Babyfat clip15 4013.jpeg Babyfat clip15 4089.jpeg Babyfat clip15 4155.jpeg Babyfat clip15 4349.jpeg Babyfat clip15 4553.jpeg Zoey swallows people while having lunch Babyfat clip15 7297.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7438.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7475.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7503.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7542.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7621.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7651.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7676.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7708.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7836.jpeg Babyfat clip15 7869.jpeg Babyfat clip15 8042.jpeg Babyfat clip15 8060.jpeg Babyfat clip15 8298.jpeg Zoey swallows a rabbit Babyfat clip15 11273.jpeg Babyfat clip15 11465.jpeg Babyfat clip15 11550.jpeg Babyfat clip15 11583.jpeg Babyfat clip15 11665.jpeg Babyfat clip15 11717.jpeg Zoey swallows an eel and a bunch of fish Babyfat clip15 10198.jpeg Babyfat clip15 10257.jpeg Babyfat clip15 10325.jpeg Babyfat clip15 10366.jpeg Babyfat clip15 10550.jpeg Babyfat clip15 10582.jpeg Babyfat clip15 10710.jpeg Zoey swallows a squid Babyfat clip15 9314.jpeg Babyfat clip15 9364.jpeg Babyfat clip15 9536.jpeg Babyfat clip15 9558.jpeg Babyfat clip15 9678.jpeg Baby Fat: XP Zoey watches Jill swallow a child Giantess Zoey swallows everybody Giantess Zoey swallows the player after they take the stairs Giantess Zoey swallows the player after she smashes through the hallway Giantess Zoey swallows the player after they escape the factory Giantess Zoey swallows the player after they hide in a broom closet Blob Zoey swallows a factory worker and then the player Blob Zoey swallows a rat and then the player Baby Fat: Turn Up Zoey swallows a party guest after they walk in on her dancing for you Zoey is fed sausages, salami and a roast chicken, before she swallows a guest Lea swallows Zoeys fish Lea swallows a racoon Giantess Lea asks the player how many animals she's eaten before Zoey swallows her Zoey swallows the player after a dance goes wrong Zoey swallows the player after they get a question wrong Zoey swallows the player after you sleep on her beer-filled belly Zoey swallows the player as you attempt to lodge a ping pong ball out of her throat Zoey swallows the player after the player feed her drinks from the fridge Zoey swallows the player after he leads her to the pantry Lea swallows the player Comics Category:Soft vore Category:Female predator Category:Teen predator Category:Human predator Category:Gulp-size Category:Predator binge Category:Digestion Category:Implied digestion Category:Male prey Category:Female prey Category:Human prey Category:Adult prey Category:Snake prey Category:Canine prey Category:Fish prey Category:Horse prey Category:Cat prey Category:Video games Category:Prey escapes by regurgitation Category:Cannibalism Category:Child prey Category:Pregnancy gag Category:Unintentional predator Category:Bird prey Category:Bite-size Category:Same-size Category:Teen prey Category:Internal Category:Predator nudity Category:Abdominal massage Category:Predator sleeps after eating